This I never got to Tell
by An Apple Bleeds At Twilight
Summary: A poem about Kel and Dom's relationship...kinda bittersweet at the end. Kel's POV is in CHAP 2 and CHAP 3 is with Neal's perspective!
1. Chapter 1: Dom's POV

**This I never got to Tell**

Soft is your gaze, searching my heart

You, only a squire, but acting your part

You are a mystery to me, dear

I watch you practice and wish you were near

Can we cross this bridge where love supports us?

Or will it snap and let me fall?

To let me drown in it all

Emotion, fear and pain

This love seems only in vain

But will you please listen to my heart's song?

None of what it says is a lie, nor is it wrong

I love you, lady knight; I have loved you since we were pages

Can you accept this offer, live with it through the ages?

All I ask is for love

Not sex, not a trophy to prize

Only love

Is that suddenly a surprise?

I will not hurt you, I swear

The pain and hurt I will bear

I look to the sky and wonder now

How?

Why?

Did you take those arrows and want to die?

Your parents are in grief

Your friends feel like ghosts

But it is I who will miss you the most

I remember the feel of your lips, the heat and tease

The gentleness of your touch, like that of a soft ocean breeze

I was dancing with you, to the music in your voice

Did I then have a choice?

Your eyes so deep

The wound spilled blood as you weep

I couldn't help only stare as your life faded

You are safe in my arms, from the tears blood and gore

Your soul is free now, because now you are no more

Soft was your gaze, searching my heart

You, once were a lady knight, acted your part

You were a mystery to me, dear

I once watched as you practiced training and wished you were near

Could we have crossed this bridge where love supported us?

Or has it snapped and let me fall?

To let me drown in it all

Emotion, fear and pain

This love seemed only in vain

For it never gained

I watch now as you are buried deep beneath the earth

I see the fire burning orange in the hearth

I hear your laugh in my ear

But it was only my imagination, a mental jeer

I remember you died that day on the field

To the warlord you were forced to yield

He cut you down with a yell

I was suddenly plunged into a living hell

Wiping blood from your face I let tears fall to the dirt

The wound was spilling red

Soon you would be dead

I banish that thought, bandage the wound and lift you onto the saddle

I ride hard through the screams and orders, the chaos and battle

I reached shelter and dismounted but when I lifted you I found your skin cold

The blood had seeped through the wrappings and now stained my hand

You had been so bold

You had defended this land, until your last breath

Until beckoned you were to death

This I never got to tell

I never properly said:

"_I love you, Kel"_


	2. Chapter 2: Kel's POV

**This I never got to Tell**

**Chapter 2**

**Meant to Be**

Though the battle I must ride

With the Own and you at my side

You touch my arm and I look your way

Hazel and blue meet, not knowing what to say

This battle may claim our lives, may be our last

It's time to piece together the past

Mounted upon our steeds, we set out at a steady pace

I let my mind drift, and it gives me a picture of your face

We had spent a lot of time together, as friends

Never thought it would change to be more

Only a kiss on the cheek and the holding of a door

I see you ahead of me

I think perhaps we are not meant to be

I look to the ground and close my eyes

Who cares about love when, in this battle, he or I might die?

The horns sound

Orders, shouts and screams melt into one cry

Hooves pound at the ground

I see brave men fall and die

You either fight and win, or fight and lose

Either way, you have to pay your dues

To the Crown, to the realm, I have many

To the end of the world they may send me

But do I fill your expectations, do I play my part?

Do I even have a duty to my heart?

I see you fight

Your blade reflects off a strange yellow light

Not magic

The light of the sun

That light gives me hope

As I ride ahead to meet my demise

You cry out, call my name

Trying to protect me

No

I won't obey

I want to finish this

Orders won't make me stay

I ride toward the warlord, glaive in hand

I don't care if I sacrifice myself for this land

He puts an arrow to the string and lets it free...

I still ride

I will live I whispered

I know I lied

Another arrow digs into my chest

I would finish this Scanran pest

Two more arrows are fired

On the saddle I begin to sway

The sun still shines through today

I fall from the saddle with a gasp

My vision swims I know I will not last

I see you run to me

I thought perhaps we were not meant to be

I look to the ground and close my eyes

Who cares about love when, in this battle, I knew I would die?

You wipe the blood from my face

At your touch my blood begins to race

It pulses through my wound to soak the dirt

I realized, with you by, it doesn't seem to hurt

Tears shine on your cheeks

Your eyes seem to shine as the tears leak

You quickly bandage the wound

Like you did my heart

And I realize an emotion I had been holding back was this

It could only be described with a kiss

You lift my body onto the saddle and mount behind me

Arms wrapped around me to hold the reins

Your warmth wraps around me, one I will miss

Riding back to shelter, I let myself be comforted by your presence

As we near the camp

A mage lamp showing the way

I felt my life give away

I turn my head and see your face

The sunset gives your features an odd sense of grace

Blue eyes soft and grave

You sense that I cannot be saved

I watch you dismount and sighed

It is not a sigh of contentment, of annoyance

It was a sigh of death

For I breathed my last breath

But the image that follows is one of calm

Even as I drift into the Peaceful Realms I supposed that we were meant to be

You and me

A good couple some would have said

Had I not been dead

You are no longer yourself, a shell

Sometimes you wonder if you're in a heaven

But you conclude you're in a living hell

You throw yourself off Balor's Needle, out of grief of a young love

Not blossomed to its full form

Inside your heart there had been a storm

Should you have let me go and moved on?

Or continued on alone?

Your blue eyes are bright now

As you kneel and take my hand asking me to seal a marriage vow

I accept

My heat is singing

My ears are ringing

A new life is beginning

I see you facing me

I think perhaps we are now meant to be

I look to the ground

You lift my chin to meet your eyes and my silent heart begins to pound

Hazel and blue meet, knowing at last what to say

Who cares about death when you have love, a love that's to stay?

A good couple, some now say

You are yourself again no longer a shell

We are in a heaven, above a hell

All we needed was each other

Two names and one fief

For only Neal knew that Dom would join me out of grief

So the grave now stands

Joining two people and their lands

_Rest in Peace_

_Domitan and Keladry of Masbolle_


	3. Chapter 3: Neal's POV

**A/N: This is Neal's POV on Dom and Kel's deaths. I was rereading reviews and one reviewer suggested I do Neal's perspective. I just thought I'd give it a go.**

**

* * *

Wasn't There**

I stare down at the graves and silently curse the skies

I could have saved them; I could have at least tried

As I stand here, I sink to my knees and wonder why

I wasn't there when either of them died

A friend stays through thick and thin

When your stomach is weak from too much gin

Or when you just need a joke or funny grin

A friend is like a non-related twin

So what did I do to commit this sin?

The answer is plain

Yet it doesn't leave me sane

Everyday I feel its pain:

Like some of my patients,

I was there at the time their life

Was too late to save

Too late to take them from the strife

I stare down at the graves and silently curse the skies

I could have saved them; I could have at least tried

I'm a healer; I comfort the sick and my dying

And yet I'm wondering why

I wasn't there when either of them died.


End file.
